Frères Ennemis
by Mana2702
Summary: Même si Rollo a tourné le dos à son frère, il l'aime toujours. Toutefois l'impétueux Ragnar, cette fois, a décidé de ne plus pardonner. L'homme qui était autrefois son frère était à présent devenu son ennemi.


_**Dans le défi 62 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions notre personnage se retrouve dans un conflit opposé à un ancien ami/allié. Comment les deux vont-ils réagir ? Placer les mots « retourner », « issue » et « apprendre ». **_

* * *

Ragnar était en train de retourner en Francie pour attaquer une nouvelle fois sa capitale. Il le faisait car après leur première attaque Rollo avait dû rester sur place afin de continuer le siège. Sauf que le brun avait trahi son frère et tous les siens en épousant la fille de l'empereur de la Francie. Ragnar avait donc des comptes à régler avec son frère. Il devait ramener Rollo à Kattegat pour qu'il passe devant la justice des dieux. Ragnar avait été profondément blessé par cette trahison, il aimait son frère malgré leurs différends, mais là cet amour avait disparu.

Le combat commença, c'était une lutte sans pitié. Ils avaient été pris de court car Rollo les connaissait par cœur et avait donc tout prévu pour contrer leur attaque. Toutefois les vikings étaient tenaces, ils partirent tout de même au combat, ils savaient qu'ils iraient au Valhalla si ils mourraient comme des braves. Même si ils essuyaient des échecs et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à conquérir cette ville, au moins ils auraient essayé. La bataille faisait rage, ce n'étaient que bruits de fer s'entrechoquant, cris de combat ou de douleur, odeur de sang... Ragnar avait la rage au cœur, il se battait comme un dément, il voulait retrouver son frère. Rollo le regardait du haut des remparts. Apparemment il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre contre son frère, on voyait toujours l'amour fraternel dans ses yeux. Ragnar cria :

-Rollo descends tout de suite ! Viens te battre contre moi espèce de traître !

-Non mon frère je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

-Tu m'as trahi tu n'es plus mon frère !

La douleur du brun put se lire sur son visage à cause de cette phrase. Ragnar escalada pour rejoindre son frère :

-Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi pour être jugé par nos dieux alors je te tuerai de ma main !

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Si tu m'as brisé le cœur en me trahissant une fois de plus ! Je t'avais pardonné la trahison du Jarl Borg mais je t'avais dit que ce serait la dernière fois !

Rollo soupira et sortit une arme pour se défendre, il savait que son frère disait la vérité et qu'il allait l'attaquer. Ragnar s'élança donc vers son frère, il était vraiment décidé à le tuer. Rollo se défendit, il n'avait pas envie que ça se passe ainsi. Certes il avait trahi mais il ne voulait pas se battre pour autant. Toutefois une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les deux frères, l'ancien viking fut bien obligé de blesser mon frère, après tout ils ne se battaient pas avec des épées en bois. Malgré la colère de Ragnar, Rollo voyait bien que son frère était partagé lui aussi. Le blond avait envie de tuer l'ancien viking mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait oublier qu'ils étaient frères, il ne pouvait oublier leur lien. C'était dur pour les deux hommes, mais c'était inévitable, ils savaient que c'était décidé par les dieux et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre issue. Ils continuèrent donc de se battre, aucun ne voulant s'avouer vaincu.

Finalement Ragnar finit par repartir vaincu avec les quelques vikings survivants. Rollo soupira et regarda le drakkar s'éloigner :

-Je suis désolé mon frère, je ne voulais pas me battre. Qu'Odin veille sur toi. J'espère que tu te remettras vite de tes blessures. Sache que je t'aime toujours, je ne supportais simplement plus d'être dans ton ombre. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera au Valhalla un jour et que toute rancœur aura disparue. J'espère que tu réussiras à apprendre de tes erreurs et de tes défaites mon frère, car cette soif de vengeance et de haine te conduira droit dans la tombe si tu n'y prends pas garde.

Rollo savait bien que son frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cette distance mais il avait besoin de le dire. Il avait le cœur lourd d'avoir dû faire du mal à son frère pour sauver sa propre vie. Il espérait réellement que Ragnar guérirait et qu'il n'essaierait plus de les attaquer.

Ragnar était mal en point mais il avait connu pire. Il regagna Kattegat sans dire un mot, sa vie était définitivement brisée : il avait perdu Lagertha, l'amour de sa vie quand Aslog était arrivée enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami Athlestan de la main même de son deuxième meilleur ami Floki. Et à présent il avait perdu son frère, le viking était fatigué des batailles et de toujours tout perdre. Le grand Ragnar Lothbrok se sentait incroyablement vide et vieux à présent, il espérait rejoindre bientôt le Valhalla car cette vie ne lui donnait plus envie d'être vécue. Le conflit avec Rollo était le pire, le plus douloureux qu'il avait jamais vécu. Ragnar avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une autre partie de lui-même depuis qu'il avait perdu Rollo. La première partie il l'avait perdu à la mort de sa fille Gyda, puis une autre quand Lagertha l'avait quitté, une de plus à la mort d'Athelstan, une quand il avait réalisé que c'était son plus vieil ami qui avait commis ce meurtre et la dernière maintenant à cause de Rollo. Ragnar sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus perdre davantage, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui à présent.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
